


Wine

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 是之前有幸参与的接龙，很短的一篇
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前有幸参与的接龙，很短的一篇

对于Kyle Broflovski而言，一个Stan Marsh就够他头疼了，更别说还是醉酒状态的Marsh先生。

所以当犹太人凌晨两点接到来自家男朋友打来的电话，里面传来的还是另一个男人的声音时，原本好不容易劝服自己在情人节前夜被放鸽子是因为恋人推脱不了的工作加班，那些压制下去的怒火又再次涌出。

刚到嘴边的脏话还没说出口，电话另一边就传来了Marsh先生宛如被抛弃的小狗般可怜兮兮的哭咽声。

“是Stan的‘亲爱的’吗？我们实在搞不定他，从来不知道他酒品有这么差，我们在场的人都差点被他压在桌子上亲一遍……刚还在表演脱衣秀，这会正哭着呢。”

“……总之就这个地址，你快来接他走吧。”

男人急匆匆地挂了电话，像是被人用力抢走了手机，而罪魁祸首是谁显而易见。

对于Stan Marsh而言，酒精是从他只有10岁时就一直陪伴着的“老朋友”，按理说他的酒品不可能会有他同事所说的那么差劲。

但原因也不是不能理解，他在和Kyle Broflovski正式交往后就戒酒了，直到今天，这大概是他们交往后这么久，Marsh先生头一回与这位“老朋友”叙旧，看来是过度兴奋点燃了以往神经麻痹的热情。

当他把一身酒气的黑发男人从酒店一路搬回到他们同居的公寓后，那个满身都是酒气的醉鬼又开始抱着他撒着与他实际年龄完全不相符的娇。

男人紧抱着他的腰，坐在床上不停蹭着犹太人的身体，还边哭边把眼泪水全沾在Kyle的白T恤衫上，让对方实在嫌弃得不行。

“Kyle……Kyle……”Stan的声音因为紧抱着他的缘故显得有些闷，Kyle前几声还有耐心地搭理了几下，之后受不了这个撒娇鬼不嫌烦地一遍遍叫着自己的名字，便专注在给醉鬼脱衣服的工作上。

虽然和Stan交往至今，同性恋人间该做的事都已经做过了，不该做的也……

总之事到如今坦诚相见是件再正常不过的事，但眼下这个气氛——

总觉得有点怪异。

“行了你别蹭了，脱完了赶紧去洗澡，一身酒气熏死了。”洁癖症发作的犹太人把睡衣硬塞到恋人手里，然后捧起男人的脸轻拍了两下让正在神游的某人强制回神，“喂——”

那双湛蓝的眼瞳并未聚焦，即使他们两人只相离近乎只有一截小指的距离，但Kyle Broflovski仍未在那片深海中找寻到自己那抹暗红的身影。

Stan戒酒的原因他很清楚，毕竟在对方承诺今后不再碰那些瓶瓶罐罐的那天夜晚，他们赤身交融，一遍遍在对方的耳边诉说腻乎的爱语，发了疯地撕咬对方的身体，恨不得再也不分开。

他们就如所有热恋中的情侣一般，度过了一个浪漫绵延的热恋期。然而Stan Marsh需要酒精来麻痹自我意识的起因，对方却从未倾诉过他。


End file.
